


A Final Goodbye

by Stalemate



Series: Powerful Women [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalemate/pseuds/Stalemate
Summary: Cat just had to do one more thing before leaving.





	A Final Goodbye

“Keira!”

 

Kara stumbled into Cat Grant’s glass-walled office, “Yes, Miss Grant?”

 

“Go get me a latte. I don’t care where it’s from, I just need caffeine.”

 

“Right away, Miss Grant.”

 

Kara ran out of her boss’s office, into the elevator, flew to Noonan’s and got a latte for Cat. Within three minutes, Kara was back at CatCo. holding a steaming hot cup of coffee. As she walked up to the glass-walled office, what she saw before her froze her in place. Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media, crying. Kara walked up to Cat’s desk with a confused look on her face.

 

“Miss Grant, what’s wrong?” Kara asked with a very concerned expression.

 

Cat sniffled, “Everything. Everything is wrong, Kira.”

 

“Oh, Miss Grant! I’m so sorry!” said Kara as she walked up to hug her boss, latte still in hand.

 

Cat’s shirt is suddenly covered in coffee, but she doesn’t even notice. Kara suddenly pulls away from her with a worried expression drawn on her face. She suddenly realizes what just happened and instantly apologizes to her boss for ruining what was probably a thousand-dollar blouse she would never be able to replace.

 

“It’s fine Kara, I’ll just go clean up.” said Cat while dabbing at her eyes to not ruin her mascara.

 

“Let me help!” Kara said as she grabbed the nearest cloth to try and dry out the stain on Cat’s shirt. Cat suddenly swatted Kara’s hand away and sat down on the couch in her office, Kara followed close behind.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kara.” said Cat, now sobbing with her head in her hands.

 

“Miss Grant, what for?” Asked her assistant, genuinely worried about her boss.

 

Cat turned around to meet Kara’s eyes and held her assistant’s hands in her own.

 

“I’m taking a leave of absence from CatCo.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve just done all there is that I can do here. I’m like a shark in a tank and I’m swimming around in circles and I’m moving, but I’m not getting anywhere. I’ve been swimming in the same pool for too long. There are new seas out there that I have to go conquer.” Cat chuckled slightly.

“I need to dive, Kara.”

 

Kara exhaled deeply, tears starting to form in her eyes. Cat had everything she could want and she was just leaving all of it.

 

“Gosh, uh... Okay, when are you leaving? W-where will you go?”

 

Cat sighed, drying her face with the edge of her collar, leaving no signs that she was ever crying.

 

“I’m leaving for Washington in thirty minutes.”

 

Kara was crying freely now, not aware of her surroundings anymore. Her best mentor was leaving and she didn’t even know for how long. Kara suddenly pulls Cat into a tight hug, not wanting her to leave her. Cat pulled away from Kara and stood up to go grab her things from her desk.

 

“Miss Grant, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m packing, Kara. My driver will be here to take me to the airport any minute now.”

 

At this point, Cat had already packed all her things into her purse and started heading for the doors to her office. Her former assistant was suddenly standing in front of her, blocking her path. Cat suddenly finds herself wrapped up in Kara's arms. After a good while, Kara finally lets go of her now former boss.

 

“Alright, I guess you should get go-”

 

Kara was interrupted by Cat’s lips pressed against her own in a passionate kiss. She was shocked at first but slowly gave in to the kiss. Cat pulled away and starting walking away. As she exited her office, she turned around to face Kara.

 

“Goodbye, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was really short, but I'm thinking of doing an epilogue set a few years later. Idk.


End file.
